


放开我的午饭！

by Melain



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melain/pseuds/Melain
Summary: Chinese version of ‘Stop Stealing My Lunch’ by GemoDawn





	

“让我尝一口你的。看着比我的好吃。”  
颜色不一的双眼转向他。面对着Jack忽然间只有咫尺之隔的脸，Rhys向后一靠，噘起了嘴，以示回应。“你的那份和我的完全一模一样 ，Jack。”  
Jack只是耸耸肩。“那又怎么样？你的那份就是更好吃。快，叉一块，然后送到我嘴里。”  
Rhys在心中发誓，这次是他最后一次为Jack做午饭了。每天上班时，Jack都会来抢走他的午饭；然而，今天他给两人做了一模一样的鸡丝沙拉，以为解决了问题——很显然，他没有。  
他开始怀疑Jack只是为了惹恼他才这么做；容忍他对Rhys来说简直是个奇迹。  
他叹了口气，用塑料叉在碗中叉起一大块肉，向Jack伸过去。他皱起了眉，与此同时，Jack咧嘴笑了，张大了嘴。他把叉子和食物放进他嘴中。这就足够了，但是……  
Jack咬住了叉子不放。  
“呃，Jack……可以松嘴了……”Rhys开口说道，语气中充斥着疑惑和不满。  
他得意洋洋的笑容变得更明显了，眉毛戏谑地向上扬起。  
Rhys撅起嘴唇，冷冷地皱起眉头。“你在干嘛？别咬着叉子了。”  
“呜——嗯。”Jack不同意。片刻之后，他的喉咙处传来了一阵轻笑。  
Rhys能感到眉头因为不耐烦与挫败感而皱得更紧了。“你简直像个不明事理的小孩。我再也不给你做午饭了。”  
Jack发出了不满的声音，朝他撅起了嘴。Rhys翻了翻白眼，将叉子从他嘴中拔出，终于拿回了他的餐具。  
“你真无聊。”Jack抱怨道，把仍在嘴中的食物咽了下去。“你还会我做午饭吧……对吗？”  
“对，我不会。休想再让我给你做饭。”他重重地坐回去，叉得满满当当，放进嘴中嚼着。  
Jack轻蔑地哼了一声。“随便你。我才不会吃你做的饭呢。”  
“很好。那就不吃。”他回击道。  
“没问题。”  
“好的。”  
“好的，”Jack嘲讽地说。  
片刻后，Jack又将他打断，听上去灰心丧气。  
“Rhys……你还会给我做饭吗？”  
“不会。”


End file.
